


Treehouse Buddies

by confettipog



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, On the Run, Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur isn't actually fully insane, well I mean he still wants Manberg to be blown up but he's not that bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confettipog/pseuds/confettipog
Summary: Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVzXHpiQXVkThis is an AU where Tommy and Tubbo ran away from Manberg/Pogtopia when Tubbo suggested it. This story does not contain shipping containing Tommy or Tubbo. They're both minors and that's disgusting.Crossposted from Wattpad under the same username.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Glow Squid (Minecraft), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1 - The runaways

Tommy stood in silence. Did Tubbo just say... they should leave? But... everything they'd built was here. L'manberg was gone... but almost everything else was still here, right? Right? 

They had... the old buildings from L'manberg. Then again, they were also part of Manberg now. Uh... they had... Tommy's rollercoaster- oh wait that was in Manberg too. Plus he was pretty sure Tubbo didn't build that. They had Pogtopia! Oh, wait... Tubbo wasn't involved when that was created. Yeah, maybe they didn't have anything that they built together. 

Tommy blinked. Was there really nothing that they could call their own here anymore?

"I-I don't know, Tubbo.." Tommy looked down at his feet. He would love to leave and go on an adventure with his best friend, but he felt like he had responsibilities. A responsibility to Wilbur, to Pogtopia, to Manberg. 

"Come on, Tommy, it'll be fun! Plus, we have all the discs now, so no one can control us anymore! We'll go on adventures, we'll build our own nation, we'll do what we want! We could travel to the world border, we could go to the end, we could build a base in the nether, we could tame 50 animals, we could live on a mountain, we could fight illagers, we could do anything! Doesn't that sound fun?" Tubbo blabbered on without drawing breath, unaware that Tommy was staring at the ground instead of him, contemplating his decision.

Tommy caught Tubbo's eye. The latter looked excited, joyful. God, why was he such a cinnamon roll? "Oh, alright." Tommy sighed. He sounded like he didn't want to go, but deep down he knew he would. He knew it would be more fun than Pogtopia. Well, really, EVERYTHING was more fun than Pogtopia.

"Really?" gasped Tubbo. Tommy noticed that his friend's eyes lit up when he asked this, a great big grin growing on his face. Tommy smiled. "Really." Tubbo squeaked with excitement.

"Yay! I'll go pack my things!" He went to run back to Manberg, but Tommy grabbed his collar and pulled him back. "Wait a moment." Tubbo turned around, confused. "Meet me here, at the edge of Manberg, at dawn." Tubbo nodded, waved and ran off. 

Tommy sighed. He wanted to go with him, but he had a nagging feeling that someone would find out and stop him. 

Grabbing the reins of his horse, he climbed onto the saddle and set off.

***

When he got back to Pogtopia, he destroyed the dirt blocks hiding the entrance, spun around, placed them back and turned to sleep in his bed. He stopped. 

Technoblade was sitting there, expectantly. "Uh... hey, Techno!" Tommy avoided the pig's eyes, hoping he would leave. Techno shifted on the bed. "I was watching you and Tubbo over there. So, you're leaving, huh?" Tommy looked at him. Techno didn't seem angry, or upset. He looked a little disappointed, but otherwise normal.

"I-I'm sorry, Techno... I-"

"Don't worry about it." Techno bowed his head for a second, before closing his eyes and standing up. He put his hand on Tommy's shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes. "If you want to leave, I won't stop you. I don't like it, but I have no right to force you to stay." 

Techno stepped away. "I'll help you pack. Don't worry, I'll make sure Wilbur doesn't see you leave." 

Tommy smiled. "Thanks, Techno."

***

Tommy felt someone prodding his shoulder to wake him. He opened his eyes, and saw a blurry picture for a few seconds before blinking. 

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and saw Techno standing over him, holding some shulker boxes. Tommy grabbed a hoodie from one of them and put it on, knowing that it would probably be cold out there. He got out of bed, and put the boxes in his inventory. The duo walked outside of the base, leaving the entrance unblocked as Techno would be going back inside in a moment anyway. 

Tommy climbed onto his horse, and looked at Techno for the last time. "Bye, Techno." Tommy said with a sad smile. Techno returned it. "Bye, Tommy." Techno waved him goodbye as he rode off, both of them aware that they would probably never see each other again.

***

The ride to Manberg was unbearable. Images of Tubbo being caught, or someone seeing them as they escaped, or them inevitably getting lost and running out of resources kept flooding his mind. He shut them out, hoping he could forget them, but he never did. "Come on, you stupid idiot, you'll be fine." he muttered to himself, not quite believing those words.

"Tommy!" Tommy turned his head and saw his friend running towards him, holding bones. "In case we find wolves," he panted, before putting them in his inventory and heaving himself up onto the horse. 

"So... this is it, then? We're leaving now?" Tommy asked, delaying their departure. 

"I know you're scared... I am too. I don't want to leave everyone behind. But they're controlling us, and if we don't leave, they'll never stop." 

Tubbo stopped as if he was about to say more, but then he fell silent. Tommy bowed his head. "You're right Tubbo." He stared out into the wilderness that once contained his home. "It's time we take our lives into our own hands, and do what we want for once." 

He felt Tubbo slipping, so he grabbed his arm and hoisted him back onto the horse. "Grab onto my hoodie, then you won't slide," he told his friend. Tubbo nodded and put his arms around Tommy's waist. 

Tommy turned around and was about to make the horse start walking again when he heard Tubbo mutter "Homiesexual bro," and he burst into laughter. "Shhhhhhh!" Tubbo hissed, lightheartedly, "You'll wake up Schlatt!" Tommy quietened down, though still sniggering occasionally.

***

They set off soon after that. It was almost sunrise, and they both knew they had to get some sleep if they were to have a good headstart before the inevitable search party comes looking for them. 

However, they didn't want to stop, so they came up with a compromise. Tubbo would sleep for a few hours while Tommy steered the horse, then Tommy would wake Tubbo, and Tubbo would take over while Tommy slept. It would continue until both of them felt decently well-rested.

Tommy held onto the reins, staring into the wilderness as Tubbo's gentle snores filled his ears. He looked back at his friend, who was sleeping peacefully. Tommy smiled. He turned, continuing with their journey. 

Soon they reached the end of the area that Tommy recognised. It was about time for Tubbo to steer now, so he shook his companion awake. Tubbo opened his eyes and muttered incomprehensibly. "Tubbo, you've gotta get up. It's my turn to sleep now." Tubbo groaned, and jumped off the horse, yawning. Tommy moved back, and Tubbo climbed on in front of him. 

"You know, it's not too late to go back if you want," Tommy told him as he rested his head on his friend's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Never," Tubbo replied firmly. "I'll stick with you until the end." Tommy smiled as he fell asleep. _Tubbo really is the best friend I've ever had._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1203


	2. Chapter 2 - Wilbur discovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur finds out Tommy is gone and it all goes downhill from there.

**TW: Cussing**

**Actually, most of this book will have cussing considering the people that are featured in it lol.**

Wilbur yawned. He hated the morning. It wasn't bad at all, just extremely tiring and annoying. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. He was in the position you usually find yourself in once you wake up from passing out. He could see nothing but stone and diorite. He'd fallen asleep mining again. _I really need to stop doing that._ Sitting up, he stretched in a pathetic attempt to ease the soreness in his back and started to make his way through his confusing maze. "Is it seriously impossible to just mine in a straight line when you're tired?" He muttered to himself.

He trudged up the stone back to the dirt block they used as a base, passing Technoblade in his potato farm on the way. As he climbed out of the passage, he noticed something strange. The clock in his inventory showed it was very early, about 7 in the morning, and yet Tommy was not in his bed. Wilbur ALWAYS woke up before Tommy. "Tommy?" He called out, though knowing it would be useless as he wasn't there or in the mine. All of a sudden, he noticed a note on the bed with "Wilbur" written on the front. A dark pit forming in his stomach, he picked it up and opened it, hands shaking.

_'Hey Wilbur, it's Tommy. Tubbo and I have left and we're not coming back. Don't try to find us, you won't be able to. I know you gave Tubbo the real mellohi and we have all the discs now. I already said goodbye to Techno. I really hope you enjoy destroying the thing we fought so hard for._

_-Tommy'_

Wilbur was frozen with shock. Tommy can't have left! He promised he'd follow Wilbur in his plans! 

Sprinting back down the tunnel, he cut his legs on the rock, but he ignored it. He had to find out the truth. "TECHNO!" he bellowed, storming into the underground farm. Techno gave a jolt, clearly started, and whizzed around. "Wilbur? What's wrong?" Wilbur just stood there, unable to believe that Techno did not understand. "Why the FUCK did you not stop Tommy from leaving? Now he's probably gone to Schlatt, and even if he comes back we won't be able to trust him." 

Techno stared at him. There was something about him that Wilbur couldn't pinpoint, but he didn't like it. "It was Tommy's decision. No matter how we feel about it, we have no right to force him to stay." Wilbur looked at the floor. Techno was right, but it felt... wrong. Should they just let someone leave just because they can't make them stay? Why did he leave anyway? They could have talked about it. "I don't understand... why he left. He promised to stick with Pogtopia." Techno blinked. "You have been acting a bit crazy lately. Maybe Tommy left because he wasn't comfortable with that. It's natural." 

"Seriously? I'VE been acting crazy? Look at you, spending 14 hours a day farming potatoes!" 

"Okay, that was ONCE. I actually sleep now."

"That doesn't- you know what, whatever." Wilbur left, thinking of solutions. If Tommy really did go to Schlatt with Tubbo (although Tubbo was there already) then he should start there. He had to find Tommy and bring him back to his senses before it was too late.

There was nothing that could possibly go wrong.

***

On his way to Manberg, he saw Schlatt, Dream, George and Fundy approaching him. Uh oh. He thought. "Wilbur," Schlatt called. 

"Yes?" He answered, knowing exactly that he would probably get attacked. He had no armour, no weapons, and he was trespassing on their land. That's a great start. There was no way Schaltt would let him see Tommy at this rate. "Where the hell have you hidden Tubbo?" Wilbur stopped. What was Schlatt talking about? Hidden Tubbo? Hadn't Tommy gone to them?

"What are you talking about? I came here to talk to Tommy. He left a note and I assumed he came here since he mentioned Tubbo." Dream facepalmed. Everyone turned to look at him. He removed his hand, and although no one could see his expression through his mask, it was clear from his voice that he was exasperated. "Am I the ONLY one that saw the 'me and Tommy left' in the note? How could Tubbo leave with Tommy if Tubbo went and joined Pogtopia?" Everyone just stood there in silence. No one spoke while they processed this. _Of course, Wilbur thought, how could I be so stupid? He said he went with Tubbo, not to him!_

Then Fundy spoke. It was so quiet, it seemed like his quiet, nervous question was asked using a megaphone. He could have cut the air using his voice as an axe, it was that tense. "So... then where are they?" George opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again. No one had an answer for him. Wilbur balled his fists. _If no one is going to say it, then I will._ "Let's make a search party and go looking for them. They can't have gone far, right? I'll fetch Techno, and then we can go. We're bound to find them in the end." 

This seemed to satisfy everyone, even if they all had their doubts. Though they would not admit it, they could all tell that the others were worried that it wasn't true. Wilbur was doubtful too, though he pushed it to the back of his mind. He turned around and sprinted away, fully aware of Fundy staring at him until he was no longer visible to them. _What is this feeling?_ Wilbur thought. _I don't miss him, surely. He betrayed me... that can't be redeemed, can it?_

***

"So you want me to come with you, even though I'm only the human GPS if I know where a place is?" Wilbur narrowed his eyes. "Alright, alright. But I'm just saying, just because I already spoke to Tommy doesn't mean I know where he went." 

Wilbur knew this. Of course he knew this. How could he not, when it had been all that was on his mind while he ran back to Pogtopia? "Just hurry up and grab your things, they'll be leaving soon." Techno nodded, and promptly put 5 stacks of baked potatoes in his inventory, along with a stack of regular potatoes. Wilbur shook his head, contemplating how truly mad his brother was.

They shovelled the dirt blocks covering the entrance and then covered it back up again for the last time for who knows how long. They wouldn't be back in the foreseeable future, that's for sure.

***

"Wilbur...?" Wilbur turned, dreading the conversation that would probably occur. Fundy would yell at him, saying it was his fault that Tubbo and Tommy left, that he was always a terrible father, that Schlatt should have been with them from the start.

But it never happened. Fundy stood their awkwardly, opening and closing his mouth as if he desperately wanted to say something, but couldn't. "Fundy?" Wilbur asked nervously. The fox's tail brushed against the ground. "Wilbur, I... I'm... sorry. I'm so sorry. I was an idiot, I left you when you fucking needed me. I understand if you don't forgive me, but I just want to let you know that I regret it. I hate what I did. I'm a horrible per-" He was cut short when Wilbur suddenly crashed into him, giving him the biggest hug he'd had in a long time. 

Wilbur could feel Fundy trembling with anticipation, could see the end of his son's tail twitching, as the seconds ticked by. After what seemed like a lifetime, they broke apart, and they looked at each other with an equal amount of anxiety. "I'm sorry too. I was way too overprotective and I didn't let you be yourself. I also gave up on you the moment you abandoned me. I... I forgive you, Fundy. I hope you'll do the same. But you still have to earn back my trust." 

Fundy's tail was now positively buzzing. Joy swept over the fox's face as he let out a squeal and cried "Thank you Wilbur!" and ran over to George, excitedly telling him about what just happened. 

Wilbur turned away and was surprised to find he had a tiny little smile on his face. Something about seeing Fundy overjoyed about his forgiveness seemed to spark a bit of happiness inside him that had been missing for a long time. "Wilbur!" His gaze swept over to the royal pig. Techno approached him, and Wilbur's smile faltered, though the warm feeling in his chest was not extinguished altogether. 

"Wilbur, I seriously doubt that we're going to find them. They're smart kids, they would have left little to no clues of their whereabouts." Wilbur tried his best to cling on to the tiny string of hope Fundy's excitement had given him, but it was hard. "So do I. But we have to try, and we have to stay strong. If not for us, then at least for them. I mean, just look at Fundy. If he's this happy about me forgiving him, think how he'll feel if we all act like we're confident that we'll find them. If he knows that we think we'll fail, he'll be crushed." Techno nodded. 

"If not for us, then for them." He repeated under his breath, his royal robe fluttering in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1592


	3. Chapter 3 - Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George have a discussion, they're worried

Dream was leaning against a cliff, arms crossed. George sat on the floor next to him. They were off to the side as everyone prepared to leave. "How long do you think it'll take to find them?" George asked. 

Dream didn't respond. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke. "I honestly don't know. If I'm right, then Tommy will have decided to leave at dawn, which was hours ago, so it will probably take a long time. They're not stupid. They'll have wanted to leave as soon as possible so that no one would see them." 

George looked away from his friend. Another awkward silence hung in the air for a few seconds. "Why do you think they left?" Dream turned to look at George, his smiley mask hiding his expression. "It must have been something important. Throughout all they've been through, they've never...." he trailed off. 

"Abandoned everyone?" George continued helpfully. 

"Yeah. Never that. They've always just... dealt with it." George nodded. As always, the world was slightly blurred due to how difficult it was to see through his mask, but Dream could tell that George understood. George looked at him. If Dream wasn't wearing his iconic smiley facade, they would have caught eye contact. Dream could see the misgivings in George's eyes.

"They'll be fine George. Yes, they're only kids, but neither of them will ever let anything bad happen to the other." George gives a short-lived half-smile before going over to chat with an ecstatic Fundy. Dream slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor, just as George had been. He had tried to sound as confident as possible with George, but really, awful thoughts had been nagging him in the back of his mind since Fundy first discovered Tubbo's note.

_Where the hell did you guys go? And why did you go? What if one of you gets hurt? What if we never find you? Argh, why did you make this so difficult?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 338  
> I may or may not have run out of ideas for this chapter lol. The next one is longer.


	4. Chapter 4 - Found?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo get found (kind of)

Tommy smashed his enchanted netherite axe against the tree a few times, destroying it easily. He pocketed the logs and turned back to Tubbo as his friend crafted the necessary materials to start building their treehouse. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Tubbo asked. "I've never built a treehouse before." Tommy smiled reassuringly.

"It'll be fine. I used to wander off and build them all the time for practice back when it was still L'manberg. I wanted a treehouse, but thought it would be too big in our small nation." Tubbo nodded. 

"Alright then. Have you got a plan we can follow?" His friend asked.

"Yep." Tommy put some planks on the floor like a table and placed an empty map upon which he had drawn a rough blueprint of what the treehouse would look like."Oh, cool. Really big, but cool. Looks like an actual tree, kinda." Tubbo commented. **{A/N: By "actual tree" I mean a tree IRL. I was kinda inspired by the "mother tree" in one of Smallishbean's X-life videos.}**

Tommy chuckled again. "It should take about a week or so to gather all the materials we need to build it, and then we can start. Is that alright with you, Tubbo?" He asked, putting the map in his 'random items' shulker box and writing down the amount of everything they'd need in his notebook. It contained the coordinates of where they were, how close they were to the world border, how far they were from their old homes, etc.

Tubbo nodded enthusiastically and, taking a look and what they needed, pulled out his tools and got to work. Upon seeing that they had little food left in their shulker box dedicated to it, Tommy announced he was going out to fetch some. Tubbo shouted goodbye, which was muffled by the trees and bushes separating the duo. Tommy grabbed half of the last stack of baked potatoes and then set off, noting that they would need at least 5 stacks of food to keep them going for a few days.

Treading lightly on the ground, making sure not to step on anything like a leaf or twig, he silently stalked many animals, slaughtering them for their meat. He found a wild patch of potatoes, and pulled them out of the ground, hoping that it was enough to start their own farm for them.

It was starting to get dark, so he decided he should go home. He took out his compass and, upon seeing he was quite far away from where they were going to build their new home, decided to make a bed. Pulling out his crafting table, he discovered he had only picked up 2 wool. There was a sheep a bit far in the distance, so he ran over with his shears. After taking the sheep's wool and petting it, he remembered that he didn't have much mutton, so he regretfully stabbed the sheep a couple of times with his sword, and pocketed the meat.

Placing his bed down, Tommy lifted the covers and slipped under them. As his head lay on his pillow and his eyes closed, flashbacks of happy times in L'manberg came to him. It was comforting, not having to think about all the trouble that Jschlatt caused. 

***

He blinked his eyes open, staring at the blue sky before forcing himself to get up. He broke the bed, putting it safely in his inventory, before heading home. He had enough food to last them at least 3 days, if not more. 

On his way, he found a lone wolf sitting on its own. "Well hey there, little guy." He called out, and the wolf came running up to him. It started sniffing his pockets, and Tommy laughed. He pulled out a single bone, and the wolf was immediately tamed. He strapped a red collar around its neck and then lead it back home. 

"You took-" Tubbo stopped. He had spotted the dog. "AWHH!!" He screamed, launching himself onto the floor and pulling the canine in for an extra-long petting session."What's his naaaaaame?" Tommy burst into laughter, this carrying on for several minutes before there was a gap in between his wheezes where he could say "He hasn't got one yet." Finally managing to be quiet, he stared at Tubbo while the latter sat there petting the dog, apparently thinking hard. "What about... Bear?" Tommy thought for a moment. Well, it was a cute name. Bonus points for his best friend suggested it. "Yeah, that's cute!" He replied, taking the newly named Bear out of Tubbo's grasp. The pup licked his face before settling down on Tommy's bed.

"Well, anyway, what took you so long?" Tubbo asked. 

"I got a bit carried away and went too far from here, so I had to stay the night where I was. Then I found Bear on the way home. Have you made any progress?" Tubbo seemed excited to reply, so Tommy waited. "Yep! I have about 25% of it!" Tommy was surprised at how he managed to get all the wood and leaves that fast. "Seriously? Already?" Tubbo nodded vigorously. "Alright then. I guess we'll be starting on it real soon if we work together." Tubbo grinned before going to collect more materials. 

Unfortunately, they kept distracting each other with silly jokes and antics, so even when it was almost dark, they only had roughly 35% of what they needed. Despite growing increasingly tired, they kept going. Their legs would begin to ache almost every 5 minutes, so they'd have to take a break and sit down now and again. Eventually, during one of these breaks, Tommy fell asleep and Tubbo had to practically drag him to the beds. He didn't mind though, because it was an excuse to stop and go to sleep. Bear had settled himself in between the beds by then, so Tubbo didn't have to force him off of a bed. After heaving Tommy onto the bed (carrying someone when you're tired is no easy feat!) and pulling covers over him, Tubbo finally managed to climb into his own, passing out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

***

Tommy opened his eyes blearily. He was sprawled out on something soft that he definitely didn't fall asleep on. It took him a while to realise where he was. When he finally figured out that he was in his bed, he sat up and gazed over to where Tubbo slept. His friend looked as though he had collapsed as soon as he stumbled onto his bed. _Poor Tubbo,_ he thought, _having to carry me all the way over here when he himself could have fallen asleep just like me at any moment._ Bear was asleep in between the beds and he could hear the faint sound of... people?

Tommy tensed. There was no way they found them that fast. He shook Tubbo awake, clapping his hand over his friend's mouth before he could say anything. "Listen." he hissed. Tubbo's eyes widened as he too heard voices in the distance. "We have to go. Pack up all your things and come with me." Tubbo nodded and picked up the few items he'd left lying around. Tommy followed suit and, deciding to abandon the beds as they had more than enough already, grabbed Bear and ran for it. They wouldn't let anyone find them. Not this time.

***

Techno gasped. While the others were distracted by the clues they'd found on the missing boys' whereabouts, he had spotted the two making a getaway, abandoning their beds in the process, just to make sure they weren't found. But Techno didn't make his promise to Tommy for nothing. He fanned the flames of the conversation until Tommy and Tubbo were out of sight, and then waited for everyone to notice the beds. "Wait- guys! There are beds down there!" Fundy called out. Techno stayed silent, praying to the Minecraft gods that the group wouldn't randomly decide to go in the very same direction that the boys went in.

The party approached the beds, inspecting them for any clues. Fundy, being the idiot that he was, finally remembered a power he had. "Hey guys, look at this." They turned to him, and were in shock when, after they blinked, a fox sat where Fundy was just stood. "Seriously Fundy? You tell us now, of all times? You couldn't have used this at any point during the war for L'manberg?" Fundy turned back into his normal self, looking sheepish. "I only just remembered it existed." He transformed back into a fox, sniffing for clues. There was a small pop before the human-fox hybrid was back. "I smell Tommy and Tubbo, so they were here, but I also smell something else. They got a dog."

This made it slightly harder for the group to find them. Dogs were unpredictable. Even if they're following you, they'll veer off the path sometimes, which would make it increasingly difficult to track the group, if they were using Fundy as a scent searcher. However, it also made it difficult for Techno to keep everyone away from the boys. If Fundy could track them, then it would make it nigh on impossible for Tommy and Tubbo to escape them. If they were to have any decent chance of this, Techno had to stall and prevent Fundy from using his power for as long as possible. "Hey Fundy, bet you can't track them without your power." Fundy raised his eyebrows. "You're just jealous that I have the ability to fully turn into my animal, so you're trying to stop me from doing it. But turning into a pig wouldn't be very useful." Techno growled. That wasn't the reason he was trying to stop Fundy, but it was still angering that he insulted his people like that.

_I'll need to come up with a way to communicate with Tommy and Tubbo, and tell them that they're being tracked, Techno thought, but it can wait. It's getting dark, so at least that's not an excuse to keep going._

"It's late, mobs are going to start spawning. I reckon we set up camp here for the night, and then set off in the morning." Look at that, he didn't even have to say it himself, Schlatt did it for him.

As he listened to the sound of his friends drift into slumber, Techno lay awake. _Just how close are you guys, and when are you planning to settle down?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1763


	5. Chapter 5 - Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno, George and Schlatt find a way to communicate with Tommy and Tubbo.

Schlatt sighed. Everyone had either set up their own bed or used one of the two beds that were left behind. Schlatt had taken one of the beds, George the other. But something was wrong. He couldn't tell what it was. Was it simply because he felt that they were intruding on something, even though Tommy and Tubbo had abandoned it? _Then again... Fundy did say that the scent was very fresh, indicating that we found their old site just after they'd evacuated. They must have heard us talking then,_ Schlatt thought. _They must really not want us to find them yet, if they ran away because of that._

The eerie silence meant he wasn't the only one lying awake. The wind whistled quietly in his ears, and he shivered, despite not being cold. It was actually quiet comfortable under his duvet. "Who else is awake?" He whispered. He was surprised when both George and Techno answered with quiet murmurs. "Me." "I'm awake." Stuff like that.

"Do you get the feeling that... Tommy and Tubbo don't want to be found? I mean, if we're correct, and they really did leave right before we found the beds, doesn't that seem strange to you? If they were going to come home, wouldn't they have waited for us? If we were that close to them, then they would have heard us and they wouldn't have ran way just to keep a game of chase going on for longer." Silence again. He wasn't shocked by this at all. It was to be expected, really. 

"I don't think so. I know so." Techno's low whisper replied. No one spoke for a few seconds. "I haven't told anyone about this, but I saw Tommy and Tubbo before they left. I heard Tubbo suggest leaving, and I heard Tommy say yes. I helped Tommy pack, I helped him leave without Wilbur seeing him. I saw which direction they ran in before Fundy spotted the beds, but I kept quiet because I knew everyone would chase after them and try to make them come back." 

Okay, NOW Schlatt was shocked. "You knew this whole time?" he hissed. Techno's silhouette nodded. "Alright, whatever. How do we help them get away from the search party?" Nothing. God, all these silences were getting REALLY annoying. Like, Jesus Christ, can they just speak already? Finally, Techno spoke up. "We need to find a way to contact them."

"I know how." Schlatt turned his head to look at George and assumed Techno had done the same, seeing as how he heard the faint noises of someone shifting in bed. "It's really hard to get to, since we need Dream's permission, but there's a chat. Not the general chat that we use through our communicators. There's a special communicator you can craft. It gives you access to a new chat, and some commands too."

"What do these commands do?" Schlatt asked.

"Well, the only one I know of is _/give s com {player}._ It's pretty self explanatory. It lets you give the communicator to anyone you want. Just select the command in the menu and boom, they'll instantly have it in their inventory. It even attaches a little note to it, explaining what it is and what it does." George replied.

A few seconds of silence passed while the trio thought. "With this," Techno started, "we could tell them about Fundy's power, and suggest ways of how to avoid it." George and Schlatt murmured their agreement. "How do you craft it?" Techno asked after about a minute of silence. George didn't reply, seemingly deep in thought. "If I can remember what Dream told me, we'll need 3 regular communicators, a netherite ingot and a diamond. We all have communicators, so that won't be a problem. The only difficult part will be obtaining diamonds and netherite, because I doubt anyone has any in their inventory."

"Well as a matter of fact," Techno replied, "I have my ender chest, and it just so happens that I have about 7 diamonds and 2 netherite ingots in there." Schlatt said nothing. How was it that Techno had everything they needed all the time? Was he always this prepared? 

It's like they were in a book or something, and the author was too lazy to write in a mining trip and an adventure in the nether. 

Nah, that's impossible. It's not like they're YouTubers the author watches and enjoys, so she put them in the book and pretended they were characters in a block game apart from the fact that nothing is block for them, and it's only blocks for players. Definitely not. They must be real people in the real world. 

There's no other explanation, and the author definitely isn't writing this for filler so she doesn't have to work as hard to get it to at least 1500 words. Certainly not, that's preposterous. She would never do that. 

It's not like she keeps going back to this specific part of the book, adding more and more ridiculous sentences, instead of continuing where she's at because she hasn't got an idea yet. No no no no, that's impossible for sure. But she's almost finished with the chapter now, so it's fine. At least, she thinks she is. It's got like 2031 words now anyway.

And she definitely didn't just realise she's putting more character development into herself than any other character so far. Okay, she'll stop now, back to the story.

"Wow, you're so organised." George commented.

"Nope, just someone who Dream definitely didn't give loads of stuff to." Techno piped up. If there was a camera, Schlatt would give it a 'I'm so done with life' expression.

"Whatever. I saw we get started on crafting it now, so that we don't suddenly go missing during the day. After all, we need all the time we can get to contact Tommy and Tubbo." George replied. The others agreed. They all got out of bed, all finding the dark rather unnerving. Luckily the group had set up torches and a campfire before they all went to sleep, so no mobs were spawning and it was decently warm. 

Techno got out his ender chest, pulling a single diamond and a netherite ingot out of it, handing them to whoever would take them. He broke the chest and put it back in his inventory, swapping it out for his communicator. "First, we need to make copies of the communicators." George commented. Schlatt thought this was obvious, as they couldn't all suddenly 'lose' their communicators, but how? 

"How?" Techno asked, echoing the President's doubts. George looked at them, puzzled. He'd clearly assumed they already knew. "Oh, right. Let me show you." He brushed it off like he'd simply forgotten that they weren't lucky enough to be one of Dream's best friends, and so did not know how to copy a communicator. "Techno, Schlatt, hand them over." They oblidged, and George put them in the crafting table along with his own, and placed a single feather with them. Immediately, 6 communicators appeared in the box next to the grid. 

George took the rarities from Schlatt and then replaced three of them into the grid. He took the remaining communicators and handed them out, keeping one for himself, obviously. He then put the diamond and the netherite into the grid. The items glowed, before disappearing and being replaced by what looked like an echanted communicator. 

George turned it on, and flicked through the main menu. The options read as such:

**Private chat**

**Commands**

**Details**

He selected commands and was met with a second menu.

**/give s coms {player}**

**/dupe s com {amount}**

**/s chat clear**

He selected the top option. "Who should I give it to?" George asked, thinking hard.

"What about Tommy?" Schlatt suggested. George nodded, and Techno grunted, clearly tired. George giggled. (that sounds so weird but chuckle doesn't seem right in this scenario)

George typed in Tommyinnit, and then clicked confirm.

"Alright, I've sent it. Now I'll send a message and wait for them to reply." The faint sounds of typing filled the air, and then nothing. The trio didn't want to wait, so they went to bed.

***

"Uh- Tubbo? What's this in my inventory?" Tubbo looked up from keeping Bear out of the campfire, holding onto the dog's collar.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like a communicator, but... enchanted." 

Tubbo didn't reply, cocking his head to one side with a puzzled expression on his face. "Enchanted?" Tommy nodded. "But communicators can't be enchanted. Maybe it's just shiny?"

Tommy shook his head. "It has a note. Should I read it?" 

"Well, obviously!" Tubbo replied. Tommy removed the post-it note and began to read.

_"Hello, and welcome to your special communicator given to you by {Georgenotfound}. With this you can access a private chat that is not available on regular compasses, along with some commands. On the private chat, only people who have a special communicator can access it."_

"Wow." was all Tommy could say. How did George get this into his inventory, and why?

He booted up the device and saw a list of options.

**Private chat {1}**

**Commands**

**Details**

The {1} seemed to indicate that there was a notification. He selected it, and saw a single message.

**Georgenotfound: reply when you see this message. it's urgent.**

He replied almost immediately.

**Tommyinnit: if this is about asking for our whereabouts, or telling us to come home, then we're not interested.**

He expected a reply, but then realised the moon was at its peak, so he must be asleep. To his surprise, he actually did receive a reply, however.

**Georgenotfound: it's not. We could only craft one special compass, so we'll have an initial at the end of each message. G for George, T for Techno and S for Schlatt. -G**

**Tommyinnit: two things. one, why is Techno working with Schlatt? You're in Manberg so I understand you, but Techno? Second, why are you messaging us?**

**Georgenotfound: Fundy remembered he has the ability to turn into an actual fox, meaning he can track scents. Fundy said the scent on your beds were fresh, so he reckons we arrived just after you left, which Techno says is true since he watched you run away but didn't say anything because he wanted to keep his promise. -G**

**Tommyinnit: does this mean what I think it means?**

**Georgenotfound: if you think it means he can locate you, yes. it is. but me, Schlatt and Techno think you don't want to be found, so we're using this as a way to contact you. Techno would probably have some ideas on how to throw Fundy off the scent, but he's asleep right now. I'm tired, so let's continue this in the morning. The group is setting off really early, so make sure one of you is awake at dawn. -G**

**Tommyinnit: alright.**

**Georgenotfound is offline**

Tommy sighed. He pulled out his phone, which he barely ever used. You could really hardly call it entertainment after all. It had no battery, so it never died, but all you could do was text/phone and set alarms. That was it. He clicked on alarms and set one for 2am. Meaning he had 4 hours of sleep. Great. 

He sighed again (why so much sighing?). The horse had died on the way to their old site, having fallen in lava, so there was no way for him to sleep on their search for a new home. Maybe they could find a way to hide (keeping Bear hidden too, of course) and sleep?

"You spent a while on that communicator. What happened?" Tommy put away his phone and shuffled over to him, handing him the device. "Oh. Oh wow." Tubbo squeaked. Tommy glanced at him. He didn't look nervous, but he could tell in his voice that he was. 

"We're going to be fine Tubbs. Now that we have these guys on our side, no one will find us for a long time. Hopefully we'll hold them off long enough for us to build a base, and start a new life there." Tubbo nodded. Tommy put his arm around his friend, trying to comfort him. Soon enough, they both fell asleep, and waited for dawn to come.

***

Sooner than they wanted, 2am came. Tommy begrudgingly got up and turned off the alarm before checking the communicator. No messages. He decided to make the first move himself, with a single message.

He waited for someone to reply.

After a while they did, and the adventure began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2082


	6. Chapter 6 - Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy tracks down Tommy and Tubbo, but someone had already given the duo an escape plan, and Fundy knew exactly who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will explain when this story takes place, and different parts of this au including Sally, the Sleepy Bois, and more.

Fundy sighed. Everyone was waking up, while he curled into even more of a ball. He didn't want to wake up. "Fundy!" he heard Wilbur hiss. "Get up!" Fundy groaned before fighting with his duvet to get out. He groggily took some berries from Technoblade before sitting down and leaning against the bed to eat them. As he munched on his breakfast, he glanced around. Wilbur, his beloved father and ex-president. Techno, the guy he didn't know well but was friendly with. Dream, the mysterious masked man who always seemed to be cheery. George, the sweet guy who was also Dream's best friend. Lastly, Schlatt. The president who ruined everything. And when Fundy said everything, he MEANT everything. If Schlatt never became president, none of this would have happened.

His tail twitched as he thought of everything Schlatt did. Because of Schlatt, L'manberg was gone. Because of Schlatt, Wilbur and Tommy were thrown out. Because of Schlatt, Tommy and Tubbo ran away. Fundy shook the thoughts away. They would find the boys and bring them back home, by force if they had to. They're only kids, they didn't know what they were doing. They must be wanting to come home... right? Why wouldn't they? They had everything they needed back home. They were just doing the classic childish act of pretending to run away when they were upset. Although... they actually ran away. Maybe- no. No, they wouldn't want to stay here. Who would choose the wilderness over a proper home?

"Fundy, we're leaving now, come on!" Dream called. He reluctantly stood up and followed them. He sighed when he realised they were waiting for him to transform. It was uncomfortable during the process, but hey, at least it was fun to be an actual fox instead of this weird hybrid thing. 

When he was finally ready, he barked at them to get their attention and they set off. Fundy was, of course, at the front, sniffing out scents and running around excitedly when he recovered a trail that had been broken. 

As they trotted along in the seemingly endless fields, Fundy noticed something. Schlatt, George and Techno all seemed to be strangely close today. They were looking at stuff on their communicators, one of which seemed to be much shinier than the others. He was suspicious, but he said nothing. Until he had reason to suspect they were up to no good, it was none of his business what they were doing. 

But then he heard something. Someone. His ears twitched. A person was shouting in the distance. No one else seemed to have noticed it. He yelped, and they all stared at him. He bolted towards the sound, his paws barely grazed the grass as he became almost nothing but a blur. The group chased after him, silent as a mouse. After a few minutes, they could make out what was being said.

"Tubbo, what will we do?! We can't let them find us, they'll make us come home!"

"I don't know either! Do you think we should send a message to-"

Silence. The group stopped dead. It was the missing boys! But... why were they so quiet? Did they hear them? Who were they going to send a message to?

"Tubbo, someone's there."

"Oh no..."

"We stayed here for too long! Come on, do what **they** told you to do, we have to go now!"

Hurried footsteps could be heard, as well as the dropping of items. Why were they dropping items? And who's **they?** Could there be a traitor in the group?

After a few seconds, a little pop could be heard as Fundy transformed back into his normal, strange hybrid self. He decided to call out to them, even though everyone knew it was a fruitless attempt. "Tommy? Tubbo?" Silence followed, as predicted. Fundy made a noise like an angry cat before becoming feral again. His short little legs pounded against the suddenly sodden ground as-

Wait, what? It hasn't rained in forever, definitely not out here from the smells. It didn't smell like rain.

He tried to scent for the boys, but it was all over the place. His eyes darted from side to side as his jaw dropped. 

Tommy and Tubbo had scattered useless belongings all over the small clearing, each item smelling extremely like one of the two. 

"Damn it!" Wilbur shouted, facepalming. "How could we not have guessed they would do this?" Fundy's gaze landed on Techno, who looked extremely shifty in that moment. "Wilbur..." Dream started, catching the brunette's attention. "How would they know Fundy can scent things?"

Techno was helping them. Fundy was sure of it now. George and Schlatt must have something to do with it- but what? Fundy sighed as he tried to figure out what they could possibly be doing. One thing stuck in his mind. The shiny communicator. He decided he would ask Dream about it later. 

Pacing, he walked up and down the carpet in the group's small shelter. They all refused to go another night outside, which meant they got to stay up later without the worry of mobs attacking them. "Fundy, calm down and stop pacing." Wilbur breathed. "You'll wear the carpet down," Fundy growled at his father, swishing his tail and baring his teeth. "Fundy!" Wilbur spat. "Don't you start getting aggressive with me just because you lost track of Tommy and Tubbo. Techno, George and Schlatt are working on picking up the items now. We'll find the strongest scent in the morning." Fundy's ear twitched when he heard this. 

"I doubt them 3 are going to help at all," Fundy hissed. "I know for a fact that Techno's helping them. Dream was right, how would they know I can turn into a fox? And when he asked this, Techno looked super guilty. Another thing, yesterday I saw Techno, George and Schlatt all huddled together with this shiny communicator, that must be how they're helping Tommy and Tubbo." Wilbur sighed, looking sadly at his son.

"I agree, their escape strategy is definitely something Techno would do or suggest. But we have no proof that Techno, George or Schlatt is helping them. Until we do, we can do nothing but suspect." Fundy tutted, but gave no objection. "Now, go to bed. Dream is asleep already and I'm sure the other three will be tired when they come back." 

Wilbur pulled his blanket over himself, falling asleep almost instantly. It took a lot longer for Fundy to get pulled into the dream realm. He lay awake for what felt like hours (though, truthfully, it was only about 15 minutes), wondering what might happen if Techno truly was helping them. Eventually, he dozed off, but his dreams were constantly interrupted by crowns falling, goats bleating, and hurried footsteps. 

While this was happening, Techno, George and Schlatt had been busy making Tommy and Tubbo's items smell like them, too. "Is this really the best idea, though? Tommy hates me." Schlatt asked. Techno stopped for a moment, thinking.

"I doubt that he hates you now," he said. "You've also been helping them, don't forget. Without some of your ideas, we most likely would have found them by now." Schlatt sighed.

"I guess you're right. George, do you have their coordinates?" George hummed in response, nodding. 

"Tommy gave them to me when I said we wanted to see them in person. He made me promise not to share them with Wilbur, Dream or Fundy though," 

Unbeknownst to those in the shelter, they'd soon be missing much more than the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1374
> 
> Decided to remove a bit from the end since it just made me cringe every time I read it. Also fixed some grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> I despise the way I described Fundy's dream but there's nothing better I can do and it's too late now.


	7. AU explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be edited along the way as I add more to the AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a discord too, here  
> https://discord.gg/F8U4xaHN3v

1\. Yes, Sleepy Bois Inc are biologically related in this universe. If you find a part in the story where they're referred to as friends, please drop a comment there so I can correct it.

2\. Sally the Salmon wasn't actually a salmon, she was a lovely lady who sadly died, and Wilbur told Fundy that she was a salmon who went missing to protect his son from mental harm (he's going to tell him this in the future though)

3\. Wilbur is also a fox hybrid but hides his ears and tail because, in this universe, canine hybrids tend to get jealous of other hybrids that they aren't close to, and Wilbur is afraid that he might not be close enough to Fundy for Fundy to not get jealous of him.

4\. This is if the YouTubers' characters were actually characters in a book. This is not about the real YouTubers, since the Dream SMP is a roleplay and partially scripted. As you can tell, Wilbur and Schlatt are both alive and well irl, so clearly they're not their characters, haha.

5\. Tommy has wings but hides them because he doesn't want anyone going after Phil in an attempt to subdue Tommy. Only his brothers know about his wings.

6\. Techno is the pig hybrid not the pig. Think SAD-ist but his hair is still long and plaited.


	8. Chapter 7 - How I fell in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy remembers how he and his dear husband came together.
> 
> TW: swearing and kinda rushed kissing scene because I'm bad at writing romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added au bits:
> 
> -Fundy is basically a ginger human with fox ears and tails and yellow eyes because fox  
> -I don't know if I mentioned that it was dnf before, but I'm changing it to Dream x Fundy because I prefer that now  
> -Canon lives don't exist they just narrowly avoid death  
> -Sapnap is older than Dream bc plot convenience (mostly bc he said "you will not ruin my baby's wedding!" and it was cute so I made Sap older so it makes sense)  
> -Dream proposed instead of Fundy bc I forgot

The soft noise of his feet pacing on the woollen carpet was masked by the loud crashing of the droplets against the shelter's roof. Someone had left the door open last night and Fundy couldn't be bothered to interrupt his panic to go and close it, so the icy cold wind brushed the uncovered parts of his skin relentlessly. His ears twitched every few seconds and his tail was lashing from side to side. If his father wasn't fast asleep in the other room, he would've gone for comfort, but he couldn't bring himself to, and he didn't want to wake his husband either since he knew how little Dream actually had a good night's sleep. He loved him too much to hurt him like that. _Why, though? He's a monster- he starts wars over small things that piss him off and he almost killed the whole of L'manberg. Especially Tommy- he almost killed him twice in the span of about 3 hours! And then, of course, he stood by and watched Wilbur almost die when he and Tommy were exiled. Surely he can't feel guilty? Not to mention the fact you got married to him, despite him kissing George at the wedding. How could you possibly love someone like that?_ People asked Fundy that a lot. And he couldn't deny that they were right. Because they were. And Dream didn't feel guilty for most of those things either. Apart from the duel with Tommy, and kissing George. 

Fundy was one of the first to rush over to Tommy's side when he got shot. Luckily he had brought his medical kit for whoever got injured in the duel if any. When it seemed possible that Tommy would be okay, he stood up and glared at Dream, only to a horrified look on his face as George and Sapnap attempted to console him, but failed miserably. Fundy walked over, assured him that Tommy was going to survive, and watched as Dream's scared expression turned to one of great relief and guilt. "I'm so sorry. I meant to miss, I never meant to hurt him." All Fundy could do was nod. He personally could accept the apology, but he didn't have the power to make the whole country accept it, that was his father's job, and he couldn't say it was okay, it wasn't okay, but he gave the green man a sad smile, which they both knew wasn't meant to show forgiveness, but sort of did anyway.

When Tommy handed his discs over to Dream, Fundy was torn. Dream was giving their country independence, but they all knew Tommy was going to fight to get his discs back, which probably meant another war, which meant their country would be in danger again. Fundy didn't want to fight Dream anymore. He wanted to be friends with him, wanted to trust him, wanted to learn why he felt the need to declare war on a small nation that wasn't even challenging his power. 

So he started sneaking out to meet with Dream. Every Friday, when he was sure everyone was asleep, he would escape L'manberg under the cover of darkness and he would go to the community house. Dream would show up, remove his mask, and they would have a good time. This would include friendly banter, jokingly flirting, random thoughts, ranting if they needed to, talking about what they'd done since they last met up, etc.

It wasn't long before Fundy realised he'd developed feelings for his new friend. He knew it wasn't just a crush- he remembered, back when he was a little girl named Fungi, his mother telling him that if he had a crush on someone for more than 4 months, it was love. And he'd felt this way around Dream for at least 6 months. Dream just made him happy. It's like giving your pet all your love and affection, but instead, you're giving it to your friend. Fundy used to see him as a best friend, but obviously, it became more than that. He just wished Dream KNEW this- it would make confession so much easier.

However, there were three major problems here. One, Dream didn't know he was trans. He could be transphobic for all Fundy knew. Two, he didn't know if Dream even liked him that way. Heck, Dream might not even be gay! Finally, it was Dream. His father HATED Dream. You can't just go up to your parent and be like "Hey, I know you fought against this person in a war that they started but uh- I'm in love with them" he would get disowned for sure! What if Wilbur exiled him from L'manberg, and Dream got tired of him so he was kicked out of the Dream SMP too? Where would he go then?

Maybe he would stay with Eret. He did always see Eret as a second parental figure after all- when Wilbur wasn't around, Eret would take care of him, and spoil him to the point that Wilbur would come home and they would BOTH be hyper from sugar. This would make Wilbur laugh a lot- eventually, it led to Wilbur also becoming hyper, and they'd play games until they all fell asleep. 

But Eret betrayed them, and was the king of the Dream SMP now, which he'd probably be banned from, so he wouldn't be taken in.

After a while, he went to Niki, a sweet lady who'd just moved into L'manberg and treated everyone with the utmost amount of kindness. He told her about his dilemma, and asked for help, but begged her not to tell anyone else just yet.

She assured him that all would be fine, that Wilbur loved him too much to disown him just because he fell in love with someone he disliked, that she was sure Dream wouldn't discriminate against him just because he was trans. This made Fundy feel a lot better, and he decided to tell his crush everything a few days later.

When that fateful Friday finally rolled around, he nervously made his way to the community house. Seeing Dream standing there expectantly, he started to shake even more than he already was. "Are you okay?" Dream asked.  
"I have something to tell you," Fundy replied, breath catching in his throat as he fiddle around with his hands.  
"What is it?"  
"I-" Fundy paused, looking up into Dream's concerned, apprehensive eyes, before blurting it all out. "Imtransandiminlovewithyoupleasedonthateme!" Dream took a step back, confused. He let out a nervous laugh. "Come again?"  
Fundy took a deep breath before repeating what he'd said, but slower. "I'm- I'm trans. And in love with you. If you don't feel the same way it's fine I can leave-" Fundy turned to run home, but Dream grabbed his hand and spun him back around. "I'd never hate you just because you're trans, and the truth is, I've liked you for a while now. It might be sudden, but will you be my boyfriend?" Fundy stood in shock. He hadn't expected it to go this well.  
"I- Of course!" He replied, feeling the lightest he'd felt since before the war. Dream pulled Fundy in for an embrace before giving him a light kiss which felt like it lasted for hours. (I KNOW IT'S BAD I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T DONE THIS BEFORE) They pulled apart, both beaming from ear to ear. "Fundy?" Both heads snapped around, staring in shocked silence at Wilbur, who stood just outside the house. "Am- am I interrupting something?" Wilbur laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"You're not- you're not mad?" Fundy whispered. Wilbur froze in his tracks.  
"Why- why would I be?" The brunette asked. "You thought I'd be angry that you found love, even in someone I don't love to be around?" Fundy nodded slowly, looking at the ground. "Oh, Fundy," Wilbur whispered. He pulled Fundy into a hug, playing with his son's hair as the fox cried.   
"I thought y-you'd disown me and I'd be exiled and h-have to go stay with E-Eret," Fundy whimpered.  
"Fundy, you know I love you too much to ever do that. I'll never send my little champion away." A small laugh escaped Fundy's lips when Wilbur used his old nickname again. 

A little while later, shortly before the elections, Dream proposed. It happened in front of everyone. L'manberg was having a massive party, they even invited the whole of the Dream SMP, so Wilbur and Dream used this to their advantage and planned a small gap in activities where Dream could propose.

It all went quiet for a moment. Fundy didn't know what was happening. Dream approached him- Fundy wondered whether this was when Dream was going to reveal they were dating. When they got together, Fundy and Wilbur were all for making it public immediately, but Dream wasn't comfortable with sharing that information yet, so they didn't. The lights went dark and a bright spotlight was placed on the couple- Fundy had a sneaking suspicion Wilbur was doing this, but he didn't understand why. "Fundy," Dream started, snapping the fox hybrid back to reality. "Yeah?" Fundy tried to sound casual, to pretend he wasn't extremely nervous, but failed. "You're my light in the darkness, and I want it to be like that forever." Fundy gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth as Dream got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. "So please, would you do me the favour of marrying me?" Fundy started to tremble, and tears welled up in his eyes. "Yes!" he jumped on Dream, tackling him into a tight hug before the lights turned on again. Everyone freaked out, especially Sapnap and Tommy. Sapnap was overjoyed that one of his best friends was getting married, and Tommy was just in shock. He hadn't even known his nephew was in a relationship, and now he's engaged?!?! Fundy would have a lot of explaining to do once the party has calmed down a bit.

About a week or so before the election results were in, the wedding happened, and obviously the kiss happened.  
Fundy was distraught. It took days of trying to convince Fundy that it meant nothing, that he only didn't pull away because he was in shock, that he still loved him, before Fundy forgave him. And even then he was forced to get Fundy 3 whole packets of high quality cookies from Niki's bakery. After that, their relationship was mostly back to normal.

Dream stopped showing up as often as Fundy would like after the elections- Fundy assumed he was also busy with trying to take Schlatt down, so he didn't question it much.

Which leads us to the present. Fundy still didn't like Schlatt much, but he'd actually been a lot nicer on the journey than he'd previously been, so maybe he was trying to change. If he was, maybe Tommy and Wilbur could be let back into L'manberg, and it would all be okay again.

Which reminded him, where are Schlatt, George and Techno?

Ah, right, this is why he was panicking in the first place.

 _That's it,_ he thought, _I'm going to find them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1885
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, this didn't take long to write but I had no motivation. Chapter 8 coming soon, dw! This was meant to be the next part in the story but then I started rambling about how Fundy fell in love with Dream, so that will be postponed until the next chapter.


End file.
